


Strung Up

by catesstrophe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, Dom/sub Undertones, Forgive Me, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), No gender specified, Other, Praise Kink, bottom Julian, but penetration is occurring here on this day, forgot to write in lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catesstrophe/pseuds/catesstrophe
Summary: Slowly, carefully, you laced him up. This was always a deceiving part of putting the thing on-- the gentility of the laces. Once they had criss-crossed, however, then they would tighten. And the anticipation was heavy in the air between you.(I wanted to have Julian smut wearing a corset--what did you do with your day?)





	Strung Up

It was nice to have a moment to themselves. After everything that happened, after all. A moment to stop, and take a deep, full breath.

 

Unless, that is, you were laced tight as all hell in a slick leather corset.

As Julian was going to be.

You smiled at the thought as you gently fitted the corset around his waist, sitting underneath his breastbone. It was black as night, with silver clasps in the front. You kissed his back once before you slowly, carefully, laced him up. This was always a deceiving part of putting the thing on-- the gentility of the laces. Once they had criss-crossed, however, then they would tighten. And the anticipation was heavy in the air between you. With a quiet pause, as you admired your work, you began to tighten the laces. 

He stood still as stone, a mistake he soon learned once you yanked particularly hard to tighten the black strings, knocking him a little off balance, his knees all wobbly.

You felt the slack, and began to pull again. You could hear him draw a rattled breath, like he thought it was over.

“Can you breathe?” You asked casually, yanking and pulling until his waist drew in, and you could see the silhouette forming. He nodded, but you could see he was adjusting himself a little to get used to the sensation of your lungs restricted. It was tighter than you knew a corset should be worn the first time.

But as you moved a hand over his waspish waist, so cinched, tight, and _beautiful_ , you remembered he wasn’t going to be wearing it _that_ long.

“I can breathe enough, yes,” he said with a little gasp as you guided him to bend over the bed, a hand on his hair to keep him in place.  

“What do we do if we can’t breathe enough?” You asked patiently, running a finger over his shoulder blades as you watched him shudder and fidget.

“Knock three times,” Julian stuttered, and although you couldn’t see him, you could practically hear how deep his blush had turned.

“Good boy.” With that, you let him stand up, and you stepped back to admire your work.

Dressed in only his tall boots and a black corset, Julian’s body looked even longer and slimmer than usual. He was already hard.

_Gods_ , you thought, he was a gift.  

 

“Look at you,” you cooed, and grabbed his hips to pull him close against your own naked body. You knew you had to put him in the corset when you saw him in the vines back at the Hanged Man’s realm. Here, he looked out of his element. He was unused to this form of bondage, and you loved it. 

“Let’s find a mirror.”

Julian looked unsure about that, as if he didn’t want to really gaze on his naked body the same way you did. Nevertheless, you dragged him to a mirror, draped in scarves. You gently moved some aside and sighed contentedly at the image before you. He ducked his head down and away, but you grabbed his chin with one hand and let the other one creep around his waist, splayed against his stomach.

“I want you to see how gorgeous you are,” you supplied quietly, each word a heavy breath into his back. You weren’t quite tall enough to bite into his neck, the way you know he would have loved. Still, your hand began to stray into the coarse hairs on Julian’s belly, and you could feel him shift, not sure if he could move into your touch.

“Do you, uh, think it’s that good?” He’s so unsure, so bared to you this way, and you spin around so your chest pressed against his, and you could feel the little hairs of his chest against yours. It tickled, you thought fondly.

“Yeah, I do. You look….” You were at a loss for words. Blushed and hard, his breath short, he was like a snack. Tied up like a present. You pressed closer until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back, laid out.

“Ravishing?” He supplied with an all-too-familiar smirk. You kneeled between his legs and giggled against his boot-clad thigh.

“Ravishing is perfect,” you agreed. You trailed his thighs with small love bites, and he gasped, wriggled, at each and every one, as the bruises bloomed and stayed on his skin. It would be a while before you got tired of that. But that would be another day. This was about the _corset_.  

“You’re certainly, ah, doing quite a lot- hah, of ravishing down there,” he stammered between quick breaths.

“What’s the matter, Julian? Out of breath?” You teased, as you licked the junction where his thigh and groin met. You heard his quiet ‘fuck’ under his breath, and smirked.

 

When you looked at Julian like this, you wanted to undo him so badly. Gently unravel, unwind and unwind like a ball of yarn. And when you licked the shaft of his cock, you could feel that yarn unwind just a little more. His feet scrambled against the floor, finding no purchase in his boots on the hardwood. Cute.

“Pleaaase,” he whined, high and shallow for what you’re used to from him. You looked up to make sure he could still find something to knock against, remembering the chest at the end of the bed. Still, he looked absolutely in love with the feeling. He was open-mouthed, flushed, and his eye was dark as night as he looked to you.

You kissed the head of his dick sloppily as you spread his precum on the shaft. You sucked against his head and felt him buck his hips just a little.

 

“Shhh, now don’t get rowdy,” you whispered. Your free hand began to rub small circles on his thigh, as you took his cock into your mouth and sucked, tongue pressed against the shaft as you began to move. He was panting like he’d run a marathon, and you could see a small bead of sweat on his exposed chest. You gave him a wicked smile and remove yourself from his cock with a quiet ‘pop’. You kissed him messily on the lips, the kiss turning hungry quickly. Teeth clacked against each other as you both surged forward, smiling at your clumsiness. You rested your forehead against his, clambering into his lap.

“I’m going to let you fuck me now, Julian. Remember to knock if you need to,” you mumbled against his neck as you bit that spot where you know he loved it. He bucked against your inner thigh and you laughed.

“I’m just- hah, I’m just enthusiastic,” Julian explained with a shaky smirk, and the way he spoke so out of breath made you feel dirtier than anything else. You could feel yourself start to unravel now. Strange how he always did that.

You adjust yourself slightly, and line yourself up, one hand guiding Julian’s cock to your entrance, the other braced purposefully against his stomach, on the corset. You could feel his breath, rapid like a rabbit in a trap. God, you were hot for it. You had prepared yourself earlier, lots of stretching, and felt satisfied in taking him like this. You really couldn’t _wait_ , was the thing. You were no stranger to a little pain either.  

You lowered yourself on Julian’s full length, a satisfied groan at the fullness of it, the little twinge of pain. You ground your hips into his, pivoted against him to feel out your own pleasure.

It was quiet in the room, except for Julian’s sharp, shaky breaths, as you sat there for a moment.

“C-Can we move?” He asked quietly, barely. You had never thought to gag Julian. The little comments, the way he seemed to always have something to say? That was why you loved this.

You obliged him with a single nod as you began to move yourself against his cock.

You started grinding against his pelvis as you sought out your own orgasm. You used the hand against his stomach for leverage as you let him thrust into you, pushing on that corseted body.

Every breath was a gasp from Julian as his hands grabbed your ass as you moved against each other. You chanted his name like a spell, a mantra, incanting with every push against his body.

 

_Gods_ , you looked down.

Julian’s flushed skin, the bright red line where the corset was cutting into his pale body. His thin body, strung tight and laced hard. His large shoulders. Small, so small waist, bowed in to make those perfect curves. And the shallow, raspy breathing underneath you. His hands digging into your ass, and the touch feeling of his boots against you when you leaned back.

 

… You came first.

You whined as you felt your orgasm hit you like an earthquake. You felt it rattle your damn bones. Your toes curled and flex as you rode it out, canting your hips against Julian’s. He watched you with absolute awe, briefly stopped-- just to look at how much he fucking loved you.

“Keep going, come for me,” you managed to groan out, mimicking the thrusting motion he had been doing. He nodded, eagerly, and rocked into you again.

 

Fuck, that was a lot.

It was a lot of sensation. You were out of breath now, and wondered vaguely how Julian felt, and the thought went right back to your crotch. You let Julian do the work now, supplying a myriad of “ _Oh, Julian_ ”s and “ _Yeah_ ”s. Lovely little praises that you know egged him on. You ran your hands over the laces of his corset, pushing only a little. 

Julian’s thrusts stopped making sense, and you could feel how close he was. His thighs were trembling as his orgasm hit you, and he gasped your name as he came inside you. It was picture perfect, you thought, as he scrambled his legs to thrust through his orgasm, and you were dazed with how fucking _good_ you felt. You could see him taking breaths as deep as he could, and realized he was finished.

You pulled yourself out of the sweaty tangled mess you had made, and kissed his cheek as you began to undo his corset. He played a hand in your hair as you did, smiling softly.

“You’re such a sweetheart,” you scoffed, as you unfasten the front clasps. He took a long, deep breath and you brought his head into your bare lap fondly, cooing praises to him.

“I’ve never done that,” he admitted after a short silence where you simply caressed him.You smiled softly, leaning forward to catch his eye.

“As long as _this_ adventure doesn’t become a story you tell at bars,” you warned him, as you helped him take off his boots, getting him dressed to doze off, “it won’t be the last time either.”

 

Ah, and _there_ was that smirk again.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fic in long time that's actually meant to be taken seriously. Please be gentle with me uwu
> 
> follow me on tumblr to request something or send me a prompt @juliandevorakssexyfursona.tumblr.com


End file.
